1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill holster and more particularly pertains to attaching a drill to a ladder for easy access by a user with a drill holster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool holding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing tools therein are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,416; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,242; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,723; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,502; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,553; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,405; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,278.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drill holster for attaching a drill to a ladder for easy access by a user.
In this respect, the drill holster according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a drill to a ladder for easy access by a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved drill holster which can be used for attaching a drill to a ladder for easy access by a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.